Family Forever
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Takes place five years after Xena leaves home. This story slowly but surely shows how much the love between blood family and those who've walked into your life make life better as the journey to save and reunite all of her family before her time runs out.
1. Prologue

Responsibility

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Xena: Warriorprincess unfortunately the characters of this brilliant show belong to MCA Universal.

Prologue

"I can't believe all our girls were born the same day," Cyrene gushed as she sat with her three friends she had grown acquainted with each moving to Amphipolis at different times in their lives. "Yes, I know and all girls how lucky." They all nodded to Wendy. "They'll be life long friends now the fates have decreed it by giving them all the same birthday." Selma looked very pleased at the thought and noticed that her words pleased the other women as well. She was new to their circle of friends having only arrived in Amphipolis only a month before the birth of her daughter. "Yeah, lucky Cyrene got two beautiful daughters we've only got one to spoil," Jennifer commented. Cyrene smiled pleased as she looked down at her two-week-old daughters in their cradle. They all were sitting in a beautiful field their husbands having carried the cradles out, so they could all be together. They all sat smiling as their husbands played with a ball. Cyrene's three-year-old son running after the ball as it flew from each man's hand.

"Well what shall we name them?" Cyrene asked. "It must be something special."

"Oh I know how about we give them similar sounding names?" Selma suggested.

"Anastasia!" Cyrene suddenly exclaimed. They all looked at her. "Their first names will be Anastasia its such a sweet sounding name."

"Anastasia," They all said trying it out and looking at their daughters.

"Perfect!" They all exclaimed even Cyrene. So they were named Anastasia.

"Wait, wait but Cyrene how can you have two daughters named Anastasia."

"Well I'll just have to name her Sophia after my mother," Artius said coming over. Since he a strong son he was not angry with Cyrene for having twin girls. None of the men were as they viewed it as a way to marry into some different families that would be good for them strategically when it came to war later on.

So the girls grew up all called Anastasia except Sophia who was smaller than her sister and sicker. Artius love them both more than his son he came to realize and taught them everything and he was never far away from them when he was home from war. Cyrene didn't like that he treated them like boys, but Torres didn't seem to mind when they wrestled. Anastasia was fiercely protective of her little sister from everyone and never let her over exert herself. She was always carrying her home after a day of playing out in the fields and as Selma had said all the Anastasia s and Sophia were best friends.

Anastasia's hair had started out blond, than morphed into a beautiful chestnut brown, but by the time she was seven her hair was jet-black hair like her father and she sported stunning blue eyes. She had also inherited his temper and height. She was very beautiful with her mother's eye shape, mouth, nose, ears you name it she had it, but her hair, eye color, and height were all her fathers. Sophia had blond hair and there was no chance of it darkening. Instead of blue eyes she sported gorgeous green eyes that Xena wished they shared. She looked exactly like their father except for her hair and eye color excluding her height, which she seemed to inherit from her mother.

Wendy's Anastasia became known as Anastasia Alexandra, while Selma's Anastasia became known as Anastasia Victoria, and Jennifer's Anastasia became Anastasia Cerelia, and Cyrene's Anastasia became Anastasia Xena, and Sophia was simply Sophia Anastasia.

"Hop on Sophia," Xena said bending down. Her twin sister carefully climbed onto her back as they prepared to return to the village as the last bit of sunlight left the sky. As usual they had been out training to join the Amazons. For once Xena and Sophia's little brother Lyceus didn't tag along. He was always tagging alone.

"Xena, I don't feel well today," Sophia said as they walked down the path.

"Well you did do some exercise today against mother's wishes, but I think fresh air is good for you." Sophia nodded as she leaned her head on Xena's shoulder.

"Xena, what would I do without you?" Sophia asked.

"You'd be stuck in bed without us," Alexandra told her.

"Xandra!" Xena exclaimed. "Sophia would be out and about even if we weren't around."

"You wish that were true pipsqueak," said a nasty boy who they always banded together to defeat.

"Shut up, Lykus!" Xena growled at him. He laughed.

"That little weak mouse can barely walk half the time, she'd never get more than a foot from her bed every morning if you didn't carry her."

"Lykus you shut your mouth, Sophia is strong!" Victoria yelled at him.

"You Anastasia s all the same which is Stupid!" Cerelia walked up to him and beat him with her staff in a very unwarrior like way.

"You take it back you stupid cow!"

"Never you blond idiot." Cerelia immediately whacked him across the face. She hated the saying that blondes were dumb. She was blonder than Sophia was and neither of them by no means dumb. Her brown eyes flashed with anger before she calmed down enough and motioned for them all to continue. Sophia started crying and talking about how she wished she wasn't so weak.

"Don't let him make you feel bad," Xena told her. "I love you just the way you are and I enjoy giving you back rides back home. It brings us closer together. Its bad enough we can't trick people into thinking we're the other don't take away my back rides too." Sophia smiled at her sister's devotion.

"I love you Xena you're the best sister ever." Xena smiled and promised her sister a hug later on. Once they reached the village Cyrene was upon them immediately to see to any scraps and bruises, but most of all she wanted to make sure Sophia wasn't to warn out.

"I got her mommy," Xena told Cyrene as she kissed them both and started to lift Sophia off her sister's back.

"Hey girls," Cyrene said to their friends. They all smiled and greeted Cyrene as they all headed into the tavern for dinner. Wendy, Selma, and Jennifer were already there chatting around the table. Xena put her sister down and helped her sit in a chair.

"Xena, you're just a regular little healer when it comes to your sister, aren't you?" Selma asked. Xena nodded.

"Yup!" Xena agreed happily as she served her sister. Lyceus did too refusing to let her serve herself while Xena let her do things for herself for the most part. Torres wasn't interested in helping his sister like they were. He loved her to death like his siblings, but he was jealous of her she got the majority of attention for their father, which never bothered Xena or Lyceus. Than he remembered that they got more attention than he did and were content with what they got.

"Cyrene when will the men be home do you know?" Jennifer asked. She like the others hadn't heard anything in weeks and more often Xena and Sophia received a letter from their father addressed them and enclosed would be several other letters for their girls.

"No, Artius hasn't sent a letter to any of us in six moons just like you guys." They nodded. The children ate and continued to talk about their plans for tomorrow. None of the women approved of their need to practice the art of war, but their husbands had encouraged it and that made it hard to discourage.

The days passed the girls could be seen watching for their father's all the time. News came that their entire army had been wiped out and there were rumors that Xena's father was still alive, but he never returned home. Little did they know that Artius had returned days ago and Cyrene had had to get rid of him to protect her family. They grew older and Xena, Victoria, Alexandra, Cerelia, and Lyceus were determined to get Sophia in better health as she had taken to her bed for two years of her life after the news that their father had abandoned them.

"You're strong now," Xena told Sophia as she watched her do back flips without tiring. Sophia smiled and grinned at her sister. Their features had changed and they both now resembled a mix of both their parents and Sophia's blonde hair had darkened to Xena's color after being red for quite some time. The only different between them was their eye color and even now that was questionable sometimes. Every day Cyrene had a new tale about the wayward girls all them considered daughters and her son. Things were happy and peaceful until Cortese and than everything changed and when he departed he took her son's life and her daughters' blood innocence.


	2. Responsibility

Responsibility

"Xena, who do you get scrolls from every month?" Gabrielle asked. Xena looked up from the scroll she was reading.

"I get scrolls from my sister's lover about my niece."

"Sister?" Gabrielle asked turning around. She was going through the contents over her bag in the room of a tavern. Xena sat cross-legged on the floor in lotus position having been meditating a few minutes before Gabrielle had brought the scroll up.

"Yes." She didn't offer anymore information about her sister.

"But how does he manage to send one to you every month?" Gabrielle asked. "We're never in the same place."

"He just does." Gabrielle was frustrated with Xena, she wanted to know about this mysterious sister and where she was. Why wasn't she writing Xena letters?

"Why doesn't she write you letters?" Gabrielle asked.

"She does now drop it," Xena commanded. Gabrielle did vowing to find out once they reached Amphipolis. Xena stood up and dressed in her leathers trying not to think of what her sister had become. Her sweet, pure, innocent sister or at least she used to be. She made sure she had collected all over her things and told Gabrielle she would meet her in the barn.

"So why are we going back to Amphipolis so soon?" Gabrielle asked.

"I told you mother's sick and its also my turn to help out a friend." They had only been together for a year now and Xena was beginning to find Gabrielle's presence almost irritating.

"Right, right, when can we visit the amazons we haven't been that way in a while."

"Soon after mother's all right I suppose." Gabrielle nodded happily. They covered the last twelve miles to Amphipolis on Argo's back. Xena after stabling Argo immediately went upstairs to her mother's room. The tavern having been closed for the past few days was dark and in need of a good cleaning.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Xena asked. She was glad that she had made up with mother. She had even told her mother about Solan, who in turn talked her into telling him saying she'd just die if Xena get to be a mother to a child. And if she didn't get to be a grandmother before reminding her of Sophia's children whom neither of them had ever met. Or so she thought. Xena had met all her nieces and Sophia asked her to let them live with their father's so she hadn't taken them, but merely demanded the father's write to her about them giving them a specific month.

"Better now that you're here, I would have been up on my feet days ago, but ever since Selma, Jennifer, and Wendy perished in that wagon accident its just been terrible finding help around here." Xena nodded.

"Well you should have sent for me days ago, it was lucky I was coming back here and someone was able to alert me." Cyrene started coughing and Xena helped her sit up before patting her back.

"Anastasia , you're such a little healer as usual." Xena smiled at the use of her first name.

"Mom, you know I am a certified healer now?" Xena asked. Cyrene nodded.

"Of course, but you're my little healer." Xena nodded.

"Well I'll get clean sheets and blankets for your bed after I heat up a bath for you, Gabrielle will make you some soup." Cyrene nodded. She lay in bed with a cup of willow bark tea Xena had brought up and watched and listened to her walk out to the village well several times heating up two buckets of water at a time before hauling it up to her room. Gabrielle set about collecting all of Cyrene's dirty laundry and was preparing to take it into the yard behind the inn where she washed clothing.

"All right, let's get you relaxed in a nice warm bath." Cyrene nodded and allowed Xena to help her slightly surprised at how gentle Xena's touch was marveling at how easy it must have been for Sophia to just relax in her sister's care over the years.

"You just relax." Cyrene nodded and watched her daughter efficiently and quickly changed the sheets and blankets on her bed and replaced them with fresh ones. She swept the floor, emptied the chamber pot she had been using rather than the outhouse finding too much of her strength left her if she did. She put new candles in the chandelier and lit them as the sun sunk down over the horizon. When she was dressed in a clean nightgown and lying in bed with Xena crushing some herbs beside Gabrielle came in with freshly baked bread and rabbit stew, Cyrene's favorite when she was sick.

"Any letters?" Cyrene asked as her daughter sprinkled the crushed herbs in her stew and stirred it. Xena contemplated telling her about Sophia's latest letter and as she thought back to the contents of it she realized that it wasn't Sophia's usual letter.

"Yeah, she's on the coast down south enjoying the ocean air, and she's doing quite well."

"To live, vacation, work?"

"Um…I think it was to live, she says she's not working much anymore these days." Cyrene nodded hoping her darling daughter had slown down as Xena had. Gabrielle listened to the exchange and figured that they were talking about Xena's sister. She wondered what work exactly she did and what was her name.

"Torres came by he said he saw you," Cyrene said.

"Yeah, we finally brought Cortese to justice." Cyrene nodded.

"He told me." Xena nodded as well.

"Where has he gone off too?" Xena asked curious as to why he wasn't home helping their mother.

"Oh I forget, but he said he'd be back around to stay." Xena nodded wondering if he were catching with old friends had left the village or pursuing a love interest he had left behind somewhere, because of Cortese. Cyrene listened to Xena catch her up on their adventures though promising a much better tale from Gabrielle later. Cyrene always did look forward to the young bard's tales of their lives.

"What of Solan when will he come visit me?" Cyrene asked.

"I haven't told him yet, I was coming back here to help with Aleathia, you know we all took a vow we would look after her and its my turn since I didn't for five years due to my activities." Cyrene nodded her understanding. Cyrene finished her dinner and allowed her daughter to give her some sleeping herbs. Her fever was still high enough to prevent her from getting a goodnight rest. Once her mother had fallen asleep Xena went downstairs.

"So where shall we start tomorrow?" Gabrielle asked.

"We start tonight becomes mother is losing business and if she wants we can open it at lunch." Gabrielle nodded.

"I suppose I'll be doing all the cooking," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, but I'll help, so you'll get your chance to tell stories, but there's something I must take care of." Gabrielle nodded. They finished dinner and Xena collected water to wash the dishes inside the tavern. After all the dishes, pots, pans, cups, and utensils were cleaned they began to scrub down tables and chairs. Xena got the floors while Gabrielle replaced candles and cleared any new spider webs.

"This place looks brand new," Gabrielle commented brightly. Xena nodded.

"Come on let's get some rest." Gabrielle nodded and they went upstairs to their respective rooms. They were up early to clean out rooms and get Cyrene breakfast.

"Would you like us to open the tavern today or tomorrow?" Xena asked.

"In three days perhaps when I've gotten more rest and my strength." Xena nodded.

"Well I leave you in the care of Gabrielle for a couple of hours." Cyrene nodded as Gabrielle came in with several scrolls ready to tell Cyrene tales of their latest adventures. Xena bid them farewell and went in search of her friends.

"Anastasia !" Victoria exclaimed. They were in the habit of greeting each other as Anastasia and than referring to the other by a nickname.

"Anastasia !" Xena shouted back. They hugged.

"How have you been?" Xena asked.

"Great, great I'm just so happy you're back in the village now, I've missed you." Xena nodded. She missed Victoria too. They had written to each other during her warlord years while Victoria was off becoming the Queen of thieves and she was better than even Autolycus.

"Where're the other girls?" Xena asked.

"Well you know Cerelia's become quite the con artist the Queen of it in fact and Alexandra is an amazon."

"The only one of us to achieve our dream." Victoria shook her head.

"Not the way I heard it, I heard when your blond friend challenged the queen of her amazon tribe she made you her champion and you won. Therefore you're an amazon even if you didn't keep your right as Queen." Xena shrugged.

"I suppose if we get all technical yes I am an amazon princess of sorts now, but I have crimes against the amazons so I cannot claim the proud title."

"Yes we've heard," Alexandra said appearing behind them. They both looked at her. "As far as I'm concerned you've redeemed yourself by saving another tribe from near slaughter plus the centaurs."

"I can't forgive myself for what I did."

"Maybe, but know my tribe forgives you, most have family in that tribe." Xena nodded and soon they were hugging and smiling at each other.

"Hey you guys started the party without me," Cerelia pouted appearing out of nowhere.

"Now all the Anastasia s are here."

"Yeah and we're minus one Sophia," Xena said silently. They all knew that Sophia was more driven to kill than Xena had ever been, Xena just liked slaughtering by the masses. Not only did she lust for blood she was full of greed more then the four of them combined and that's saying something being one of them was a thief.

"So what is everyone doing here, I thought it was my turn." Everyone turned to look at Victoria.

"Well it is your turn, but I have a little problem that I think we should all discuss." She led them inside the spacious hut. It was clean and warm just the way Aleathia always wanted her home. They went to the back room which was full of light and found a very pregnant Aleathia.

"Oh no," They all groaned.

"You too?" They asked each other. Xena looked at them confused.

"Well look this is the fourth time this has happened, I just thought it was the second, but as you can see I was wrong," Victoria said. Xena nodded. "All I know is the first time I was taking care of her I noticed she was pregnant, I contemplated getting rid of the child, but I knew if she could speak, move, or even hear she would not want me to rid her of the child. So I took ultra careful care of her and the child grew when the time came for it to be born for the first time I saw real recognition of pain can you believe it?" Alexandra and Cerelia nodded.

"Same thing happened to us on our first times," Cerelia said having shared what happened with Alexandra.

"And what happen to these children?" Xena asked.

"We kept them passed them off as adopted by us," Alexandra said remembering their excuses and her own for the child.

"I'm afraid she's going to die this time," Victoria said seriously.

"No worries, I'm a healer and she might just be fine this time." They nodded. They moved her to the tavern where Xena explained to Gabrielle what was going on and they watched over her day and night alternating between visiting with Cyrene and handling other business as well. Finally she went into labor and Xena delivered a healthy baby girl.

"I'll take her," Xena told them as Aleathia slipped away. They nodded.

"What shall we name her?" They asked.

"Allissia is perfect for her." They nodded. Cyrene accepted Allissia as her new granddaughter, but told them to keep her away from her. She didn't want Allissia getting sick because of her. Cerelia, Alexandra, and Victoria left a week later to retrieve her sisters Megan, Kelly, and Tina. Megan was five, Kelly was three, and Tina was two.

"I can't believe you adopted a child," Gabrielle said as they watched her sleep.

"I had too, if I didn't I would forever be ashamed that Aleathia ever called me a friend." Gabrielle nodded her understanding.

"Would you adopt my child for me?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded.

"Only because I would love him or her and I knew you would want me too." Gabrielle smiled. The days passed and Cyrene regained her strength and Allissia was growing strong and fat with a wet nurse near her at all times to feed, but she spent most of her time in Xena's arms bonding. Soon the girls returned with her siblings and they all got to know each other.


	3. Riding Lessons

Riding Lessons

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Xena asked. Cyrene nodded.

"Yes, darling now go get your son, I've got it all handled here." Xena nodded and kissed Allissia goodbye. Gabrielle kissed her goodbye too and they headed for the centaur village.

"Xena, I really want to go with you to reunite with your son, but I really think this is something you need to do on your own, I feel to much like I'm forcing you to go even though I know you wouldn't do it unless you wanted too." Xena nodded her understanding and hugged her friend to her surprise.

"I understand and you're right I do have to do this on my own. You're my rock but this is the one time that I have to count on myself not to fall." Gabrielle nodded. They hugged for several more minutes before Gabrielle took the road back to Potedia. She watched her sixteen-year-old friend walk until she was out of sight. Xena worried about her friend constantly when she left her alone. The young bard had a gift for finding trouble more regularly than Xena ever could at her age of course that was only eight years ago. Xena began to walk Southeast towards Cornith. As she walked she began to reminisce about her son who would be three years old in the two weeks it would take her to travel there. She got on Argo's back and they covered a hundred miles during the first week of travel. Xena knew they could have passed this point long ago, but she wanted to enjoy her time traveling alone even tough she was looking forward to seeing her son. She was even missing Allissia knowing she was probably missing her as well.

"Come on girl I think the sooner we get there the more time we'll have to find Solan a lovely present for his birthday and a present for your son as well." Argo neighed and nodded her head in response. Xena thought back to that winter solstice when Argo's foal stopped nursing. They couldn't afford to keep him any longer so after talking it over with Argo, she sent the horse to her son as a solstice present. She hoped he was enjoying the foal greatly. Xena sent Solan a present every solstice and every birthday. She could only pray to the god's that he forgave her for leaving him the way she did. They both knew she didn't forgive herself and missed him a great deal. She thought back to his second birthday when she bought him a Chinese lantern, so that he wouldn't have to sleep in the dark. She didn't want him to be afraid of the dark. It was just light enough not to disturb anybody in the room. Argo neighed startling her out of her reverie.

"What is it girl?" Xena asked as she stopped walking. She hadn't fought anyone in the week she had been on the rode alone and thought it was only a matter of time before she had too. But her sensed didn't sense anything human and for a moment she thought it was Ares whose eyes had just come to rest on her, but now she knew it was another god. "Show yourself!" Cupid, God of love appeared by the tree he was leaning against with an expression of happiness on his face.

"What?" Xena asked curiously. No god except Aphrodite ever looked at her with a happy expression.

"Xena, just the woman I wanted to see," Cupid said stepping forward.

"Why?" Xena asked suspiciously.

"Look some filithy ass stole my arrows and stole a bottle of hate from Ares' temple away from the priestesses."

"So," Xena said crossing her arms.

"Well he put it on my arrows so now instead of falling in love people are well you know." Xena nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but can't you get Hercules and Iolaus to help you?" Xena asked. "I'm in a hurry and need to get there before the week is out."

'I'll transport you there later, and I would if the guy hadn't stuck them first. Who do you think tried to stop them in the first place, Senticles?" Cupid asked.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid because I don't have to help you at all, now where is he?"

"Thebes," Cupid answered before grabbing her arm and they were soon gone. They appeared just outside of Thebes.

"He should be in that little cabin right there." Xena nodded and went inside. She found the place disserted in her opinion. "Cupid!"

"Yes?" Cupid asked appearing thinking she had obtained the arrows fast.

"Does this look like a thief is here to you?" Xena asked. "Find the bastard!"

"Go look for him in the city, he must be there," Cupid replied disappearing before she could whack him with the blunt end of her sword. Xena sighed and headed into Thebes. All around people were fighting and arguing. The animosity they had for each other was just enormous in her opinion. After a night at the tavern and hardly getting any sleep from the sounds of fighting Cupid appeared.

"Well?" Xena asked him as if she had employed him to go on a mission.

"Discord took him to Persia." Xena sighed.

"Well than you're shit out of luck now aren't yah," Xena said walking pass him and heading for the stables.

"No, now come on we've got to catch them," Cupid declared. He quickly grabbed her arm and they disappeared. Xena hit him.

"Cupid I have somewhere to be, take me back to Greece right now!" Xena demanded.

"No, now let's look, I promise I'll drop you off exactly where you need to be when we're done." Xena growled at him.

"Cupid, I swear if you're lying you will live to regret this forever, do you understand?" Cupid nodded seeing the menacing look in her eye. They went into the Persian capitol and found it in pure chaos if that was an accurate description of the Persian capitol. They searched high and low and he was not there. Cupid disappeared and when he returned he announced they were going to Rome.

"Yippy!" Xena said with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but not before we go to Chin, Japa, Ithaca, and then Rome." Xena sighed as they disappeared. Xena made note of all the damage as she searched half-heartedly knowing he had probably moved on. Finally the day before Solan's birthday they reached Rome. Cupid left to go find Discord. Rome was turning into utter chaos just like everywhere else. She walked through Rome and passed the Senate where she swore she heard Caesar's voice, but she knew he was in Gaul at the moment. Even if he was here she would resist the urge to assassinate him because getting to her son was much more important than that son of a bitch.

"Finally!" Xena exclaimed to herself when she spotted the thief. He had blond hair so greasy and dirty it was turning black, his face had dried dirt all over it, and his clothes had food and wine stains covering it as if he hadn't changed in years to match the mud on it.

"Eww," Xena groaned as she walked over and kicked his feet out from under him and stopping him from loosing yet another arrow.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but keep your filthy hands off of Cupid's property and out of his temple you filthy scumbag." The sun glared down over head blocking Xena's face from being seen. The man squinted at her, but growled at the same. A woman especially in Rome would not easily take him out where the men were definitely watching him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you will not defeat me so easily." He tried to kick her feet out from under her, but she merely back flipped out of the way with the arrows still in hand. He stood up and charged at her. They had a sword fight until she disarmed him and put her sword away. Than he chose to fight her in hand to hand combat, which she didn't break a sweat over. She was winning until he threw his whole body weight onto her. He crushed her until she punched him, rolled his over, and put the pinch on him.

"Nasty ass," Xena grumbled. " CUPID!" Cupid appeared almost immediately, but only to her eyes as everyone watched the man on the ground struggle for air.

"Here you are," Xena said. "Now…."

"No, you have to shoot them, here dip two arrows in my blood." He took out a vile and she did so. "Good now take this silver bow I borrowed from Apollo and shoot those two who were once a loving couple." Xena took very careful aim and just before she loosed the arrow she released the pinch on the man with a kick. He took a deep breath before passing out. The first arrow hit the man and than she followed it with the second arrow towards the woman. It was like the vomit effect when they fell in love again the animosity the man created was dispelled and the balance restored.

"Please drop me off by a river near Cornith so I can get his smell off of me." Cupid took his arrows and the bow. She put a hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared and reappeared in his palace on Olympus. It was the most quiet and private of all his temples.

"I said a river near Cornith not one of your temples," Xena said.

"I know, but you deserve to bath in the lap of luxury now please enjoy." Xena sighed and nodded. It would be nice to enjoy a real bath. She even got to bath in chocolate and strawberry extract. It made her want to drink her bath water. While her clothes were drying she relaxed in her bra, panties, and long maroon silk and Egyptian cotton robe. She heard the door open and shut. She knew the sound of Cupid's boots anywhere and the slight movement of his wings.

"Are my clothes dry?" Xena asked.

"Soon," Cupid answered, "I just came to repay you."

"Cupid you owe me nothing but a transport to Cornith," Xena answered as her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.

"So you say, but I need to repay you in my own way, so please let me," Cupid said. Xena sighed as he pulled her to her feet as she prayed it wasn't something she neither wanted nor desired.

"What is it?" Xena asked. She was standing very close to Cupid and noticed he smelled like a fresh spring day that just made you want to smile no matter what.

"This," Cupid said in a husky voice obviously noticing the proximity of their bodies as well. He leaned forward and slowly planted a kiss on her lips and before Xena could even register for a moment what happened they both crushed the other's lips with a hot burning kiss. Xena could not even think as her system was overloaded with years of pent up lust for Cupid. She was tempted to say I love you, but knew she didn't mean it. Her hands worked quickly until she had freed him from the constraints of his clothing. Her hands explored every inch of his body as first her robe slipped over shoulders and than to the ground. It was soon followed by her bra, which was somewhere hanging off the wall along with her panties. She threw him back onto the bed of pillows and it was the best foreplay in her opinion.

"We should stop," Xena said pulling back just before they went all the way.

"What for?" Cupid asked.

"I don't know," Xena said before grabbing him behind the next and pulling him down into another steamy kiss before he took her into a whole new world. He did her on the bed of pillows, the wall, in the air to her amazement, on his bed, and on the floor. He literally did her on the ceiling, sideways, backwards, forwards, and upside down, which was a new experience for her. Finally they made it to the dining room table. He drove her crazy making her black out from pleasure alone as he kept her from going over the edge. He had amazing stamina that just didn't exist in anybody else and she meant anybody.

"Oh my Cupid," Xena moaned in his ear. She was dangerously close to screaming out, but she refused to since they were on Mount Olympus and all would hear if she did. They both knew it was vital they not attract their attention. "Dear gods!" Xena wanted to bake him all kind of cookies, cakes, and pies. She wanted to sing for him too. All these things she did not do for a man especially since she usually couldn't cook and only sang when she was moved. He disappeared with her to the marble altar and that's where things really started to heat up and Xena just shook with pleasure constantly. She was grabbing the marble so hard that it was beginning to crack. Cupid found her ultra sensitive spot and all hell broke loose. She climaxed so hard as he hit the same spot over and over causing multiple orgasms that the marble under her hands turned to dust before it reached the ground. Through her pleasure and her legs, which were so far behind her head she didn't think they could come down, she saw Cupid reach his climax. His wings spread out and shook which only served to make her orgasm a little more intense.

Once they were done he lay on top of her with her legs down by his sides. When he exited her she felt like he was still there. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a sweaty mess. To her amazement she didn't smell like sweat but the chocolate and strawberry extract. Her face was so red she wondered what Gabrielle would say if she were returning to her right now.

" Where did you say you were going?" Cupid asked.

"Cornith," Xena answered as she bit her lip just thinking about all that had transpired. He dressed them and before he could stop himself he kissed her again as they disappeared proceeded to have a quickie with her.

"Psyche is a very lucky woman," Xena told Cupid after apologizing for scratching him so much down his back and his side that his immortality was taking longer to heal it.

"No, I'm the lucky one to know two beautiful women like you and Psyche," Cupid said before disappearing with yet another kiss and quickie. She was ever so dizzy with pleasure as she walked into Cornith brushing her hair and biting her lip. She shopped for a present seeing as she had all morning until she headed over to the Centaur village.

"What shall I get my baby," Xena wondered out loud to herself.

"How about a nice doll?" A vendor asked. Xena shook her head.

"My baby is a boy." The vendor sighed. All he had were girl's toys. Xena walked from shop to shop avoiding all the toy weapons. She got him a tunic, trousers, and new boots before looking for something more fun again. Finally she decided on a miniature chariot his Pony could pull and the proper harness gear.

"Come on Argo let's go see our boys," Xena said. Argo neighed and followed her to the Centaur village after she grabbed some food to eat on the way. Xena yawned, but the fruit she ate put off sleeping until much later. Before she was there she changed into a nice blue dress that stopped just above the knees and put on sandals. Her sword was strapped to Argo and her chakram was hidden in her skirts. The little chariot rolled along behind them with his clothes wrapped up in a brown package. She found that most of the village was out in the fields and finding Kaleipus hut was easy enough after a few directions. She knocked hesitantly as she took a few deep breaths. Kaleipus opened the door and she noted the black eye patch over his eye. She remembered that she was responsible for it.

"Kaleipus," Xena said.

"Xena," He said grimly. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Xena replied. He nodded. He came outside and shut the door. "First can I take Argo to see the Pony I sent him, it is her son." Kaleipus nodded and led them to the stable. She told him that the chariot was for Solan and she bought him new clothes and boots for his birthday as well as they watched Argo greet her son who greeted her back happily. He had grown big and strong.

"What have you come for, you usually have some one else bring your presents," Kaleipus said getting to the point. Xena was silent as she thought about what to say.

"I know we had an agreement, but now that my mother has found out and constantly reminding me I can no longer force myself to pretend as if I don't have a son most of the year. I've changed now, I have to realize that for myself if I am to stay off the path that forced me to give him up in the first place. But I love him and if I hadn't given him to you to protect him I might even just regret it."

"You will not take him away," Kaleipus said angry that she would even suggest it. Xena shook her head.

"I'm not asking you to give him up, I believe that he can have us both, you have been his father for three years but he needs his mother too no child should have to live without his mother or father if they still walk the earth."

"Well in his life you don't," Kaleipus said. " He thinks you are dead and buried with Borias." Xena nodded as she sat down on a block of hay.

"Miracles happen," Xena told him letting him know one way or another she was going to see her son and he was going to know the truth. Kaleipus sighed knowing if the warrior princess wanted her son she would have no problem disposing of him and the entire village if she had too all for him.

"Come, he's sick and finding out his mother is still alive would make him feel a lot better." Xena nodded as she worried about her son. She grabbed her saddle bag with her medical kit in it and followed Kaleipus into his home. She walked into his room and noted the Chinese lantern she had sent him last year. He was so small, perfect, and beautiful. She sat beside him just taking in his sleeping face. She felt his forehead.

"How did he become sick?" Xena asked.

"He fell into the river a couple of days ago, I guess he didn't dry off as well as I had hoped." Xena nodded and she went through her bag.

"Make some tea and crush these herbs in, it'll help clear his lungs, he's got pneumonia." Kaleipus nodded and did as he was told. She helped him sit up and than held a large bowl under him while he coughed up everything out of his lungs. While he was doing that Kaleipus made willow bark tea for his fever.

"Is he done?" Kaleipus asked. Xena listen to his breathing which was much clearer and nodded. She helped him drink the tea before bathing him and changing his bed sheets and pajamas. Than she wrapped him up in a blanket securely and held him as she rubbed his back and sang to him just like she did for her sister and her mother did for her. Kaleipus noticed how much more relaxed Solan had become in his sleep. Xena watched over him constantly only getting up to take care of Argo and to eat when Kaleipus insisted upon it. On the fifth day after her arrival his fever finally broke.

"Good morning," Xena said when his eyes fluttered open to reveal blue eyes that matched her own.

"Where's Uncle?" Solan asked as he began to cry. Xena frowned and gathered him up into her arms.

"Your Uncle is making breakfast for you, he'll be right in." Solan relaxed as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Who you?" Solan asked.

"I am your mommy," Xena answered after what felt like hours of silence.

"Mommy dead," Solan said.

"No, no mommy's right here, and I won't leave you again not like before." Kaleipus walked in as she hugged him.

"Uncle," Solan said.

"Good morning Solan are you feeling better?" He asked. Solan nodded.

"Is she my mommy?" Solan asked. Kaleipus nodded.

"Yes, she is Solan."

"Yay!" Solan exclaimed. "I have a mommy, I have a mommy!" He jumped up and down on his bed. Xena smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"I love you Solan and don't you ever forget it."

"I love you too mommy." Xena's smile widened. It did her heart enormous good to hear him call her mommy and say I love you.

"Now I think somebody had a birthday a week ago and is overdue for a party."

"Will you bake me a cake like Richie's mommy does for him?" Solan asked with wide eyes as he looked at her as if she had already said yes.

"I will try sweetie, Mommy is not the best cook in the world." Solan nodded.

"Now, I think its time you got some fresh air, so why don't we go for a ride if that's okay with you Kaleipus," Xena added the last part knowing not consulting him would result in conflict. Kaleipus nodded his head.

"If you think its good for his health." Xena nodded and let him open the package containing his new clothes. He put them on a long with his new boots. She carved a symbol into the bottom of his left boot so she could track him more easily. She brushed his blond hair until it was in order. Before she insisted he wear the fur lined cloak her mother had sewn for him, less he get sick again considering it was technically still winter even though the snow was starting to melt and the earth was getting warmer by the day. They had breakfast together as he told her about his friends.

"Uncle who bought me a chariot?" Solan asked seeing his name written on the side from a hanging sign. Kaleipus and Xena had both decided that it would be better for Solan if he painted it with her as a bonding experience.

"Your mother," Kaleipus answered. "She thought it would be nice touch to go with Flash, your pony, she sent him too." Solan smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you mommy," Solan said climbing into the chariot.

"Solan, there's still a lot of snow outside why don't we put off riding in your chariot until spring all right," Kaleipus said. Solan frowned he wanted to ride his chariot right now.

"I wanna ride it now," Solan cried as Xena led Argo out of her stall and began to saddle her.

"Solan no, I don't want your sickness to return in full. If you like I can ask your mommy to put you back in bed." Solan's tears started to flow as he jumped up and down. Xena came over and stopped him.

"Solan, don't throw tantrums or I will put you back to bed. Now your Uncle is right there's to much snow for you to go riding off in your chariot just yet, but you can still ride Flash."

" I don't know how," Solan howled through his tears. Xena grimaced and took a deep breath.

"Than I will teach you, now come on stop all this crying, you don't have too," Xena soothed rubbing his back. "Your chariot will still be here when the time comes to ride it, all right."

"Promise?" Solan asked. Xena nodded. She lifted him out of his chariot and held him saddle Flash while Kaleipus watched them silently as he grabbed a rope to attach to Flash's reins. Argo nuzzled her son affectionately that made Xena smile. Kaleipus helped Solan saddle his horse telling him he had to be gentle with the horse so as not to hurt him. Xena watched them wishing it were Borias who was showing him how to saddle Flash and not Kaleipus who was doing a great job.

"Solan why don't you wait for your mother outside," Kaleipus said intrusting Solan with the rope attached to Flash's reins. Xena entrusted him with Argo's reins and he happily led both Argo and Flash out of the barn.

"Yes?" Xena asked.

"I didn't want to say it front of him because he tends to get scared of these things after what happened earlier this year, but there are bandits around here who cause trouble for the children who always manage to get away. So make sure you take your sword just in case they venture farther into our lands like they did when they frightened Solan." Xena nodded.

"What was he doing out there a lone?" Xena asked picking up her sword that had remained in the barn her whole visit. She hated to think her son at such a young age was not being supervised.

"As leader you know that I can not always be around," Kaleipus started. Xena nodded. She had known that before she gave him to Kaleipus. "Well I left him with one of the village women, you heard her at the door a few times. She usually takes care of Solan, but I told her a friend of his mother's had come by and was handling things for now. Anyway him and his friends being the young boys were playing warrior and you know they wandered to far." Xena nodded her understanding remembering the games of her childhood.

"Kaleipus when we get back and after dinner we need to talk, not about this incident, but of other things I think we've put off for far to long now that we're pass the hardest part which was telling Solan." Kaleipus nodded and they walked outside the barn to see Solan was no where in sight.

"Where did that boy get off too?" Xena asked looking around before she looked at the ground. She and Kaleipus followed his distinct boot prints, Argo's horseshoes, and Flash's unshod hooves.

"You haven't put horse shoes on Flash's hooves," Xena commented. Kaleipus nodded.

"I was going to do it for his birthday so he could ride, but he got sick, I had forgotten until now." Xena nodded.

"I'll take care of it, I should have had him shod before he made the journey here."

"The blacksmith is out of town until next summer, you'll have to take him into Cornith." Xena nodded. They found Solan surrounded by a group of kids, Kaleipus went to attend to business seeing he was okay. Solan was telling them how she had given him the horse, which he hadn't been allowed to take out of the stables until now. He told them her horse's name about the chariot he'd gotten. They looked envious of him.

"Stop lying you don't have a mommy everybody knows that," An older kid said.

"That's not true, my mommy is with my Uncle right now."

"The kid has finally gone mental, can you believe it?" The others nodded and laughed. Xena frowned, but she noticed the jealous look in the kid's eyes.

"Solan," Xena called. He turned and smiled his tears immediately disappearing.

"Mommy!" Xena smiled and hurried over to him. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Hey are you ready for your first lesson?" Xena asked. Solan nodded enthusiastically. "Great because we better get going if we're to have the whole day to ourselves."

"Okay mommy," Solan said before turning back to the kids. "See I told you I had a mommy." He stuck his tongue out at them. The older boys were staring at her as if she had just dropped from the sky.

"Its like a vision of the Elysian Fields," They said together as Xena took Argo's reins and one hand and Solan's in the other. They walked out of the village. She tied the rope connected to Flash's reins to Argo before lifting Solan onto Argo and she sat behind him.

"It high, I scared," Solan said as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Do you love me baby?" Xena asked. Solan nodded. " Than trust me not to let you fall off Argo, Mommy's got you, I am right behind you." Solan nodded as she wrapped her left arm around him and he leaned back against her. She kicked Argo into a medium paced gallop so that Flash could keep up beside his mommy. Soon Solan was laughing and enjoying the ride on Argo. Xena smiled down at him as they entered a lovely little open field where it was a perfect place for him to learn to ride. She got down and held out her arms for him.

"Mommy I wanna ride Argo." Xena smiled and shook her head.

"No, not until you're much older," Xena said knowing he would be perfectly content to ride Flash by than. He let himself drop towards her. She unsaddled Flash. "Now if you are going to learn to ride than you gotta first learn to ride without a saddle. Solan giggled.

"Like I ride uncle until I fall." Xena laughed too and nodded. She took off the bridle and dropped it next to the saddle. She patted Flash and watched him nuzzle her getting use to her again. Or so she thought and than knew he was looking for an apple.

"Come pat him, get to know your pony," Xena said to Solan. Solan patted him a bit roughly at first, but than Xena showed him how too more gently and Flash bent his head down and nuzzled Solan. Solan giggled.

"I love you horsy." Xena smiled at them as she went to Argo and took off the saddlebags. She gave Argo an apple and patted the side of her head.

"Argo I think our sons were made for each other," Xena said. Argo shook her head in agreement amazing Xena yet again at her ability to comprehend.

"Solan, I think Flash wants a treat," Xena said holding out the apple. Solan ran over on his short legs and grabbed the apple before going back to Flash who was already following him. Flash started to go for the apple, but Solan dropped it in fright.

"Mommy he try and bite my hand off," Solan cried as she gave Argo another one who was nuzzling her for more apples.

"He's not gonna bite you Solan, see watch." Xena held out her hand with an apple away from Argo who was eyeing it with interest. Flash walked over and ate the apple from her hand. She rubbed the length of his nose once the apple was all the way in his mouth.

"He eat it?" Solan asked. Xena nodded loving the wonder in his eyes.

"You try it now," Xena said giving him and apple. Before he could cautiously walk up to Flash Argo bent down and ate the apple. He started giggling when he felt her tongue on his hand.

"That tickles," Solan laughed. Xena laughed too.

"Shame on you Argo that was for Flash," Xena mock scolded as she gave Solan another apple and watched him hold his hand out to Flash.

"Mommy I wanna ride," Solan said. Xena nodded and lifted him onto Flash's bare back. Flash had a long white main like his mother and the rest of him followed suit.

"Here grab a hold of his mane right here, but don't pull to hard." Solan nodded, but of course being only a toddler he did pull hard, but Flash didn't seem to mind. Xena taught him how to give commands just by using his knees and pats on the head. When he would fall off she made it a point not to catch him knowing it was a natural part of learning how to ride. Argo would often stop Flash and in this way the horse learned to pay attention to his master's whereabouts and return to him before nuzzling him a few times to see if he was ok. At lunch she hunted and they cooked rabbit. As they ate they watched Flash and Argo grazing together.

"Mommy where daddy?" Solan asked. Xena was silent a little surprised by his question.

"Oh baby I'm afraid your daddy is really in the Elysian Fields," Xena told him.

"He come back like you?" Solan asked.

"No, no daddy's not coming back, I'm sorry baby."

"Its okay mommy, it not yo fought." Xena nodded and hugged him as he hugged her.

"Well if we're going to get a pull day's ride in we better get to it." Solan nodded enthusiastically even though he had fallen and cried several times he was still ready to keep riding after encouraging words from Xena. He seemed determined not to fall off by the time they had to return to the village. She sensed centaurs coming and going all day to make sure she didn't run off with Solan. Though she would never take him unless he wanted to go.

"Come on baby I think its time we returned to the village and tomorrow I'll make you a birthday cake," Xena told him seeing he was tired. He was too tired to even argue with her as she took him off Flash. She saddled and put Flash's bridle back on. She used the rope to tie him to Argo before she picked up her son and they watched the sunset together. It would have been the perfect end for a perfect day when they were attacked by bandits who tried to steal Argo and Flash, but they moved out of the way. Xena placed a shaking Solan on the ground behind her and pulled her sword off Argo before she was too far out of reach. She fought them off and was very careful not to kill in front of him. She noticed immediately that the men she was fighting weren't bandits at all, but trained soldiers. Argo bit down on the back of Solan's shirt by the neck and carried him to safety so Xena could fight more freely. Solan had his eyes shut as he kind of curled up into a little ball and she disposed of the men quickly.

"Solan, its okay we're safe now." Xena rocked and soothed him. She rubbed his back with her right hand as her left held Argo's reins and supported him from the bottom. Solan clutched her neck fiercely as he cried into her neck at the same time. All she could do was comfort and sooth him as best she could.


	4. Sophia

Sophia

"You have my word that I will come back in autumn, but I'm staying too."

"You stay in the winter so it'll just be me and him." Xena sighed.

"Agreed."

"Agreed." They shook hands on it. Xena helped Solan finish packing some of his things. She hitched Flash up to his Chariot and put Solan in it. Flash led them out in a gallop, which was no faster than Argo's trot so it was a good pace for them. Xena scouted for a camp early and had them set up in a camp sight in no time. Solan enjoyed his first time under the stars even though he missed his Uncle. They reached Cornith in three days and got Flash some horse shoes after cleaning his hooves.

"Xena!" Xena turned to see Hercules as she walked back from the carnival that had shown up in Cornith a little after they had taken Flash for his first horse shoes. Solan had insisted they go. Now he was sleeping contently in her arms as they headed for the tavern. She stopped and turned to face him. He jogged up to her and kissed her cheek careful of Solan, in greeting. She returned the chaste kiss on his cheek. "What are you doing in Cornith."

"Getting his pony some horse shoes. What about you last I heard you were in Egypt." Hercules shook his head.

"No, I was actually in Gaul and I just got back." Xena nodded. "Who is he, orphan? He's very handsome." Xena shook her head no, but smiled at his compliment.

"This is Solan, I was telling you about him remember."

"Oh, wow, how could I not think that, I should have seen it immediately he looks like you when he sleeps."

"Thanks."

"Did he enjoy the carnival?" Hercules asked taking the big bear she had won for him and the bag of confections so she was free to hold him a little easier as they continued to walk. Xena nodded.

"His first carnival, it was great to see such a big smile on his face." Hercules smiled.

"I remember my kids first carnival, it makes things happier better somehow." Xena nodded in agreement.

"So what have you been up too?" Hercules asked.

"Nothing, just kind of settling down, I adopted my best friend's daughter when she died in child birth."

"Gabrielle's dead?" Hercules asked alarmed. Xena shook her head quickly.

"No, no it was an old best friend, I grew up with her and we even had the same first name."

"Oh which one Anastasia Alexandra, Victoria, or Cerelia?" Hercules asked. He didn't know about her sister.

"None of them Aleathia remember."

"Oh her," Hercules said in a sad voice. "Well it was only a matter of time, but how did she get pregnant."

"I'm not sure, she was pregnant when I got there. I suspect that one really perverted and disgusting man probably went into her home while one of the girls were only at the market or taking a bath maybe and she got pregnant." Hercules shook his head in disgust.

"Men like that belong in hell."

"Yes, and if I ever find him, he had better pray to the Gods for mercy." Hercules nodded.

"Why are you back in Cornith, I thought you didn't come home to the summer?" Xena asked.

"Well someone put a hit on Iphicles so he asked me back to frighten off the assassin."

"Does he have a name?" Xena asked.

"She and they call her the silent assassin, because you never hear her, you never see her coming. She's been described as having your stealth except much better. Worse thing about this I have no idea what she looks like and there's usually a description on assassins, but not this one. Anyone who has ever laid eyes on her is dead." Xena remained silent, she knew exactly who the silent assassin was. "Do you know who she is or know anything about her?"

"There's no way to stop her, you will try and fail without my help," Xena replied.

"Why do you make the difference?" Hercules asked.

"I know her, for now put your brother under heavy guard she won't strike until she's been here a few days."

"I already am." They stopped and saw Iphicles approaching them with his son and daughter. Guards that were standing around him and others blending in the crowds around them surrounded him.

"Good stay that way."

"If you can help please come stay at the palace," Iphicles said. Xena shook her head. Xena shook her head.

"No, I'm better off among everyone else." He nodded. "Keep yourself well guarded and whatever you do don't fall asleep."

"What if she poisons me?" Iphicles asked. Xena shook her head.

"She won't its not as fun to poison someone by assassination. You can bet she was sent by an enemy she works for money and any other perk she wants." He nodded.

"Perhaps we can pay her off."

"No, we're not going to pay an assassin," Hercules said.

"No, actually its perfect, she is that greedy. I'll be by in the morning to pick out something that might tempt her, some things won't sway her I know." Iphicles nodded and they left for fear of crossbows. Hercules argued with Xena about the money and she told him ultimately it would be a trap and they had a score to settle. Hercules finally left and Xena had just tucked Solan in when she kicked her leg back and struck Sophia. She shook her head.

"Will you ever learn you can't sneak up on me?" Xena asked turning around. Sophia sat on the floor looking up at her as Xena held her hand out to her.

"Never, besides I was only going to give you a hug. Nice kick though."

"Thank you."

"So what's this I hear about a bribe because I'll take it all the more money for me what do I care if he lives or dies?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, when I knew it was you I proposed a bribe because I knew it was the only thing that would make you change your mind." Sophia nodded.

"Good thinking." Sophia took out a cookie as she sat down at the table in the room. Xena sat across from her. Sophia offered a cookie and she accepted. "So if I let you interfere with my work how am I to prove to my employer that I killed the King of Cornith?" Xena shrugged.

"I'm sure we can think of something now who is your employer?" Xena asked.

"You know I don't reveal who my employers are."

"I know, but we need to capture someone, now that I know what to look for I'm sure everyone knows. They'll be expecting a prisoner."

"People they're no better than warlords sometimes," Sophia sighed.

"I'll never understand how you can kill the way you do without a hateful bone in your body." Sophia shrugged as she looked around the room. She spotted Solan lying in bed.

"Who's the handsome boy?" Sophia asked walking over to him. She saw that he resembled her and Xena. She looked at Xena suddenly. "He's not mine is he, I didn't think I had one so young. He looks like you when he sleeps." Xena shook her head.

"No, Solan is mine."

"Oh, Borias is his father right?" Sophia asked. Xena nodded.

"He's three and your youngest son only just reached his first birthday."

"Hmm…you keep better tabs on my children than I do, that's sad."

"Some one has too."

"Yes, and I'm glad its you, I'd get my kids killed."

"No one even knows who you are."

"No, I meant I'd leave them somewhere and forget or if I didn't do that I'd forget to feed them. Children whine to much." Xena shook her head at Sophia. "How old are they all and what are their names?"

"Anastasia Sophia is seven because you had her when we were still living at home. Fiona is five, Colin is four, and the youngest, you're one year old doesn't have a name. His father refuses to name him."

"Tell him to name him Darren when you see him."

"Would it kill you to at least visit them?" Xena asked. Sophia nodded.

"If I visit than they'll give those kids to me so fast my head will spend. No thanks, I'll stay away. Besides I'd rather they felt wanted by at least one of us. So drop it or I'll forget about the deal." Xena sighed.

"Fine, who's your employer."

"I won't tell you, but meet her a mile North near the river, do me a favor and collect my money. Figure out a way to provide proof. I'll break in and pretend to hold the king, you hand over a bag of rubies specifically nothing else or Emeralds will do. I leave. I'll come tomorrow with a matching dress and cloak for you. We'll need to practice being each other." Xena nodded accepting her plan. They practiced walking and talking in the same tone of voice before Sophia left.

"All right, come on let's go to the treasury," Xena said after they discussed faking his death. Iphicles retired to the throne room at Xena's suggestion.

"I can't believe we're actually going to pay the assassin."

"Hercules stop whining this way we get to the person who sent her in the first place. That person will just keep sending more assassins and Iphicles can't fake his death forever." Hercules sighed.

"Fine you're right again as usual." Xena nodded. They entered the treasury to fine one of Iphicles's advisors stealing and singing a little song.

"Hey!" Hercules yelled. He jumped with fright and turned as he dropped his bag.

"Hold him while I get what we came for, this for Iphicles to handle." Hercules nodded and grabbed the man. Xena filled a small back with a mixture of emeralds and one big one.

"Just emeralds?" Hercules asked. Xena nodded as they left locking the door behind them. They walked into the throne room to find the guards all knocked out. Sophia held a dagger to Iphicles throat.

"Xena give her the bribe hurry, she's very impatient." Sophia indicated for her to show her. Xena showed her the handful and the large emerald. She threw Iphicles to the side and Xena tossed her the bag.

"Don't be late Xena." Xena nodded. "And you'll want to start an uproar in about five minutes because I am about to announce his death."

"His chest wound should be enough if he can lie still and not breathe." Sophia exited quickly before Hercules could react. He let go of the advisor who tried to run and ran to Iphicles.

"Oh no you don't." Xena dragged him over to Iphicles as Hercules inspected the S shaped wound over his entire chest. It was just deep enough to look fatal. Iphicles would heal except for a scar.

"Iphicles, your advisor tried to steal I recommend the traditional punishment of imprisonment, loss of position, and loss of limb."

"Do it, it is the law." Xena nodded. She took her sword and sliced off his hand there. It sprayed every where. She told two dazed guards to take him to the dungeons.

"Do it if you want to save your King's life its part of the plan." They nodded trusting her. When his wife ran in he pretended to die. Xena bagged the advisor's hand this was a bonus. She walked out as family surrounded Iphicles, while Hercules ordered the healer to sew his wound up anyway. Xena changed so that her and Sofia were dressed a like. She met Sophia's employer a mile North by the river after she stood in the trees waiting for four hours.

"Do you have proof?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Xena said and threw the bag at the woman. The woman suspected nothing as she sounded and acted just like Sophia. She pulled out the hand and dropped it. "Is there a reason why you wanted him dead?"

"That bastard was suppose to marry me and the moment he became King he dropped me like yesterday's trash." Xena remained silent. The woman was crazy. "But now that Iphicles is gone I want you to go back and finish off his family."

"Pay me." She tossed Xena a bag before continuing to rant about destroying the entire royal family.

"You know I think I may want you to kidnap the boy, I want to see him die myself or perhaps maybe the wife. Yes the wife and her son. They can die together."

"There's only five thousand dinars here, the deal was twenty thousand. Ten thousand up front and ten thousand when the job was done."

"You can have your other five thousand when the others are dead."

"The hell I will you lying bitch," Sophia said coming out of trees. She had the hood of cloak up that casted a shadow on her face. She sounded exactly like Xena. "Its twenty thousand a person so you will pay me all for the King of Cornith and as for everyone else if you want them you'll have to come up with sixty thousand dinars and even you don't have that. Because you're just a peasant girl in the first place." The woman growled.

"Its all I have, I only ever had fifteen thousand."

"Well from now on I'll be paying a monthly visit until my fee is met. You're bill for the King of Cornith is gonna cost you another fifteen thousand for lying."

"That's twenty thousand dinars."

"Well to bad, and you'll be wanting to harass her little boy friend hiding in the trees over there. This one is catching a one way horse ride to Shark Island."

"No!" The woman screamed as Xena slapped some shackles on her. Sophia ran after the boy friend that took off running. Xena dragged the woman back to the castle. Iphicles was pronounced alive after a miracle from the Gods. The woman was locked up and prepared for trial.

"Did you catch the actual assassin?" Iphicles asked Xena at dinner. "She got off with my emeralds."

"No, those are her property now, Iphicles."

"You mean you didn't switch bags?" Hercules asked.

"I didn't think she'd get away, but your life is more important right Iphicles." He nodded. That night in the tavern Sophia showed up and hugged her sister goodbye.

"See ya sis, I'd come home with you, but I have a very wealthy employer to meet."

"Be careful, and I think I should tell you that Aleathia died a few months ago." Sophia looked down and shed a few tears.

"How?" She asked.

"Childbirth."

"Childbirth?" Sophia asked confused and Xena explained to her.

"Come see Allissia sometime and get to know your nephew as well." Sophia nodded.

"All right as soon as I finish my next job, I promise you that I will show up in Amphipolis and I will personally send you a message saying exactly when I'll arrive so if you're not in town you can make it there." Xena nodded.

"Good, and I'll hunt you down if you're lying, and you'll know I'll do it."

"Yes, yes I know." They kissed each other's cheek and hugged. Parting was always hard for them to do. They were twins after all. Sophia was gone before the sun finished setting that day.


End file.
